Death Will Never Come
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: * Chapter 2 up * After Sephiroth's death, a girl who had joined up with Cloud at the last minute, goes back on her own...but she keeps worring: Is Sephiroth really dead...?
1. Hearing Things

Kaminari Megami: YAY! My 1st FF7 FICCY! YAY! I hope you all like it! ^-^!  
  
Seppy:...Why did you type my name like that?  
  
Kamianri Megami: B/c I wanted to! ;p  
  
Seppy: Weird girl...HEY! I don't even show up in teh 1st chapter!!!  
  
Kaminari Megami: Well, you sorta do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:  
Hearing Things...  
  
Dark, lonely night. She walked and walked, until her feet hurt. She plopped down on the grass and slid off her sneakers. A sigh caught the air as it escaped from her mouth. Her green eyes peered up into the stars. Had they really managed to kill him? Was he gone from the world? Of course! What a silly thing to think! The evil that had the world...was gone...She had met up with Cloud and the gang just as they were going to defeat him. She joined. Only looking for a good fight, and boy did she get one. Sephiroth was hard. Even for her..her blade nor fists seemed to be enough..but it was over and she had went on her own, away from the friends she had made...alone...as always...  
  
"He's gone stop worring, Sazula. Cloud killed him. The end. The world is safe..for now atleast." She spoke softly to herself. She pulled her blue hair over her shoulder and sighed once again. For some reason she wasn't sure..if he was really gone... "Maybe, I should have stayed with Cloud and Tifa..we were teaching eachother some pretty fun things..." Sazula peered upwards. Stars, stars, and more stars. A black sky. "Ah, I just need to stop thinking about the gang." Sazula stood up and walked to a stream and looked into it. She screamed. "...you're scaring yourself, girl. Seeing things..." She doubted the blue eyes she had saw in the water. "Seeing things..that's it. He's dead. Don't worry. Anyways, you didn't hit the finishing blow. It was Cloud. Why would he come after you?" Sazula asked herself as she scooped some water up and drank it.  
  
"You're right, why would I come after you.."  
  
"AHH!" She whirled around. Nothing. "Sazula, girl, you're going to give yourself a heart attack!" She still looked out at the trees, scanning each of them for those eyes and that white hair. Nothing. Absolutly nothing. She laughed at herself. "Hearing Sephiroth voice! HA! I'm gonna go crazy, if this keeps up." Sazula put her shoes back on and decided to leave. She wouldn't admit it, but she was pretty scared. Like a squirrel, every sound terrified her. Her eyes locked on everything in front of her as she walked through the damp grass.  
  
"Are you scared?.."  
  
"I'm hearing things! They're nothing behind me..." She flet a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, God..no, this is just me loosing my mind. Sephiroth's dead...dead dead!!!" She screamed and stamped her foot.  
  
"God, you're nuts, Sazula!"  
  
"Cloud?!" She turned around and there was the whole gang.  
  
"ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME! ACTING LIKE SEPHIROTH!" They all had puzzled looks on there faces.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sazula?" Tifa asked walking over to her.  
  
"You were all acting like him, to scare me!"  
  
"Nope, we just got here." Cloud smiled.  
  
"..c-could I had really heard him..?" She whispered. Sazula snapped back to normal. "Anyway, what do you guys want?"  
  
"We came to give you your gil, you forgot it, when you left." Cloud handed her a bag.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Sazula took it and stuffed it into a pocket.  
  
"Seeya later!" They waved as they turned back around and started to leave.  
  
"Guys! Uh, be careful.." Vincent turned toward her.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked.  
  
"I just got a feeling..that's all." They nodded and waved as they left her, once again. Sazula sighed. "Cloud scared the hell out of me!" She laughed and continued on her way.  
  
"You think you're hearing things...?"  
  
"Very funny, guys. You're not getting me to fall for it again!" She said as she walked just a little faster.  
  
"Time to rest." She smiled and layed down on the now dry grass. Sazula rolled over on her back and looked up into the sky. "Why do I keep hearing him?! I mean he's dead! I think I'm just going crazy! Sephiroth..did scare me pretty bad when I first saw him..." She whispered the last part. He was dead..wasn't he? There was no way he could comeback...could he..? 


	2. Mind Games

Chapter 2:  
Mind Games  
  
Sazula woke up, in the early hours of the morning. She streched and yawned. Light, good. Now, I can see everything, clearly. Sazula smiled as she stood up. "There should be a town up ahead. I'll go there and get breakfast." Sazula made her way out of the forest and she saw a small town, just as she thought. "Good. Atleast Cloud, gave me good directions." She laughed and walked down the hill and in about five minutes was standing at the entrance of the town. She stopped an old man, half way through the town. "Excuse, me sir, but where is the inn?"  
  
"Just two more buildings down, dear."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Sazula smiled and continued down the street. Usually the Inn's had the best food. She hummed a tune as she walked. Some one walked by her. Sazula turned to smile at the person, in a friendly way. Blue eyes stared back at her, long white hair blew in the breeze. Sazula screamed and fell backwards on her butt. "...y-you're d-dead!!" She screamed and pointed.  
  
"Child, child! Are you all right?! Who's dead?!" It was the old man, he was shaking her. Sazula blinked. A wrinkly face was infront of her. "Child, are you all right? What were you screaming about?" Sazula shook her head.  
  
"I thought, I saw something..."  
  
"Oh, here, let me help you." Even though old, he had great strength. He pulled Sazula up by one hand. She placed her hand on her head.  
  
"Sephiroth...you're dead. I have nothing to worry about..." She whispered as the old man, escorted her to the Inn. "Thank you, sir. I think I'll be fine, here on out."  
  
"No problem, dear." He smiled and walked out, leaving her standing at the counter.  
  
"Hello! How may I help you, ma'am?" The woman asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"A room, please."  
  
"All right. 100 Gil, please." Sazula handed the woman the money and walked up stairs.  
  
The door squeeked open. It wasn't all that bad. A bed, a bathroom and a small couch. Just enough. Sazula sat down on the bed. "...man, now I'm seeing Sephiroth. What's wrong with me? He's dead. Atleast I think..no, he's dead. Dead as dead can be!" Sazula assured herself.  
  
"You think so? Am I really dead?" She looked up and Sephiroth stood there.  
  
"AHH! G-get AWAY!"  
  
"Ma'am, I'm here to ask you what kind of food you would like..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot, at the moment."  
  
"Completely understandable." The maid smiled. "Now, what would you like?"  
  
"I don't care as long as it's not fish."  
  
"All right then. I'll be back with it, in about twenty minutes, all right?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." The maid walked out, closing the door.  
  
"You sure are scared of me, aren't you?" Her eyes shifted upward and Sephiroth was sitting in mid air, smiling.  
  
"This is just my mind playing tricks on me, since I'm scared..." She whispered.  
  
"And if it's not...?" He disappeared.  
  
"This is all just in my head! You're dead! Stop coming to me!!" She screamed holding her head. Sazula flopped back on the bed. "You ARE dead, Sephiroth. I just can't stop thinking about you, for some reason!!"  
  
"I wonder why that is..." She opened her eyes and he was floating right above her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"AHH!" She smacked him...her hand went right through and he disappeared. "I knew, it was just my mind messing with me." She laughed. She heard a knock on the door. "Oh, come in." It opened and the maid stood there with a plate with a piece of chicken on it, and a glass in her hand.  
  
"Here you are, ma'am."  
  
"Thanks again." Sazula handed her 50 Gil as a tip.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." She left the room. Sazula ate her food, slowly, still looking around the room. Why am I, still worried..? I mean it's just my mind playing tricks on me! Sephiroth's dead. And that's all there is to it! Sazula thought, with a smile. She finished and set the plate down on the small wooden table that was next to her. Sazula layed back down and looked up at the ceiling. "What's wrong with me...? Why am I seeing and hearing him?..." Sazula asked herself. When he died...he looked so so...mad...and yet upset, as if he wanted to cry. I kind of feel sorry for him. Even though I don't know the whole story, behind Sephiroth...but, ...do I feel sorry for him? Nah, I couldn't. He was evil, he needed to die. Sazula nodded as she thought. "I didn't go to bed until late last night, so I guess I'll catch up on my sleep." Sazula whispered as she shut her eyes and fell asleep on the warm bed. 


End file.
